


Love is not always fun and easy, unlike killing people. Killing people is fun and easy, well if you're Zsasz.

by Mosstail1



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Annoyance, Cannon Divergent, Confusion, Follows episodes kinda closely, Fucked Up, Gen, Infatuation, Lots of that, Love, M/M, Multi, Oswald needs to sort out his feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Touching, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, feelins, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstail1/pseuds/Mosstail1
Summary: OKAY SO THIS IS LIKE THE SEVENTH TIME I HAVE TRIED TO GET THIS TO WORK. okay so this is about Zsasz and Oswald but gets a bit muddled along the way. Zsasz is a bit of a tease and Oswald is a bit confused and has emotions all over the place and so on. He needs to sort out a lot of stuff and Zsasz knows that but really likes the little guy. This is my second fic ever and so I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if it doesn't always flow right.Zsasz first met the Penguin and was impressed to say the least. Zsasz himself would never have expected one of the most unassuming people to be the newest Kingpin of Gotham. Of course Zsasz had heard of and met Oswald before his rise to power but he was never focused on the man at that time. Now, he couldn’t get enough of the man. Even he is surprised at the level of…infatuation? Love? Whatever it is, even he is a bit shocked at his feelings towards the little guy. This is how he ended up in this situation.





	

Zsasz first met the Penguin and was impressed to say the least. Zsasz himself would never have expected one of the most unassuming people to be the newest Kingpin of Gotham. 

Of course Zsasz had heard of and met Oswald before his rise to power but he was never focused on the man at that time.

Now, he couldn’t get enough of the man. Even he is surprised at the level of…infatuation? Love? Whatever it is, even he is a bit shocked at his feelings towards the little guy. This is how he ended up in this situation. 

Zsasz looks down at the soaking and barely alive man lying in his arms and speeding on his way towards his and the girls’ house. 

He uses his one hand to caress Penguins head while the other presses down on his abdomen slowing the blood flow. 

He clenches his jaw in anger wanting nothing more than to go after Edward Nygma right his minute. 

Unfortunately, Penguin is in bad shape and he isn’t leaving his side until he knows he’ll be okay and is safe

******

Victor Zsasz was never really known for being one to show emotions. 

Actually, most people didn’t even think he felt emotions. Well, other than happiness when killing someone or torturing them or annoyance.

Oswald also happened to be one of those people, well until he got to really know Victor Zsasz.

While working for Falcone he and Victor often crossed paths, those meetings were less then cordial. 

They both held a sort of disdain for each other. It wasn’t often they were together and even when they were, in the early days they didn’t speak and often intentionally tried not to look at each other.

It really wasn’t until Oswald took to working and being a double agent for Falcone and playing Maroni that they spoke to each other. 

Zsasz was a bit surprised honestly at the little guys ability to be so tactiful and manipulating, he admired him for that. 

Oswald didn’t care much for killing all the people he hated himself, too much work and too messy he often thought, so he admired Zsasz. 

He also secretly liked the way Zsasz looked, Zsasz surprisingly felt the same, though no one would ever know that.

Their first real conversation was short, and a bit teasing on Zsasz’s part. He found a liking for making the small man flustered.

“Hello Oswald.” A calculating voice said from the shadows. 

Oswald nearly jumped out of his skin, though he really should of expected this. Zsasz often found it “hilarious” to hide in the shadows somewhere and jump out to freak others out. 

Rolling his eyes and attempting to flatten out his now rumpled suit coat Oswald replied quiet snippily “Hello Victor” he says emphasizing the assassins first name. He knows Zsasz prefers Zsasz, however, he too likes to push the other’s buttons.

Grinning slightly Zsasz chuckles coming out from the door way of Carmine Falcones home. 

He steps into the living room where Oswald has been placed before his meeting with the Boss. “How is the infamous Penguin on this fine evening?” He asks with his cold and calculating eyes focused on the tiny man on the couch. 

He is only barely in the room partially illuminated on one side by a lamp. He’s leaning against the slightly ajar door imposingly.

Oswald stares back but quickly looks away when a faint blush starts to creep up his neck. 

He feels hot under the other mans calculating gaze. “Infamous is a big word, one I didn’t realize it was in your vocabulary.” 

Still uncomfortable under the others gaze he shifts slightly. That makes Zsasz’s smile widen and he slowly slinks further into the room.

“How kind of you to think so highly of me.” He says sarcastically, the smile still placed on his lips as he crowds Oswald’s space taking the chair across from him.

He sits in the old arm chair with his legs spread wide and suggestively. Zsasz leans back but leaves his hands on his legs emphasizing his body to further make Oswald uncomfortable.

It works, Oswald’s eyes go wide at the display. He is utterly shocked at the brazenness of Victor. 

Yes there are lots of gay people in Gotham. There are plenty of kink clubs and bars for the community but he’d have never expected the best assassin for hire in Gotham was one of them. 

Oswald also never made it clear who or even if he was attracted to anything or anyone. Oswald however couldn’t help himself from indulging a little bit. He bit his lip and let his eyes roam over the wide expanse that was Victor Zsasz. 

Oswald must admit he is quite well dressed, and his black and occasional leather suits him.

Smiling and watching with wide eyes Victor takes in everything Oswald does. 

He only slightly suspected of the smaller man’s sexuality. He himself doesn’t care much for what genitals people have or don’t have, he cares more about the fun he has. 

Smirking Zsasz opens his mouth to say something else when an underling of Carmine comes in.

“Penguin, Don Falcone will see you now.” The unimposing underling says, barely sparing either of them a glance before returning to Don Falcone’s office.

Zsasz grinds his teeth together and clenching his jaw angrily as his game of cat and mouse is interrupted. 

At the interruption of the underling, Oswald’s attention was taken from Victor and he quickly reeled in his expression and nodded. Without really sparing Zsasz a second glance Oswald gets up and heads off. 

Frustrated at the interruption and Oswald’s quick departure he heads off to go to work.

*****

Oswald’s return to Don Falcone was the next time Zsasz and him were in a room together. Albeit Carmine was between him and the little man and Carmine was the one getting to make the little bird sing. 

Zsasz must admit he was quite jealous, he’d of loved to be doing the fun but he wouldn’t disrespect the boss. After Oswald told of who Eliza really is he had a bit more respect for the little man. 

However, after the shock of the confession he was more focused on the fun he and the girls would be getting as they go after Fish Mooney. 

Once at Mooney’s he was smiling and rather excited to get to have some fun again.

Zsasz while having his gun trained on Fish and Butch, he watched Oswald too as he teased and messed with the two traitors. After Fish and Butch were taken away he stayed back watching as Oswald took in the place. 

He didn’t show himself but stuck to the shadows watching the younger man be drunk and happy knowing he took down the one person he hated the most.

Then it really wasn’t until Oswald took up residents of Fish Mooney’s old place and had a small party a few days later that he congratulated the former umbrella boy. 

Sneaking up behind Oswald as he did the finishing touches to the small displays he spoke with a sly smile “Congratulations Oswald.”

Oswald froze as he heard the soft chilling words spoken in his ear. 

He whips around to face Zsasz his lips pursed and face scrunched up in annoyance and anger maybe even a little bit in surprise.

Zsasz having expected his reaction took a step back and looked down on him smiling broadly.

Oswald looked at him “What are you doing here Zsasz? Shouldn’t you be off torturing Mooney or something?” He says with a huff turning back around and fiddling with the display once again, wanting everything perfect.

“Oh of course, however the Boss wanted someone else to do the fun stuff” He says clenching his fists still enraged. 

Zsasz is the best at his work and could have had a field day with the two of them, however even while he knows Don still has a soft spot for Mooney he would never disregard a direct order. No matter how much he wanted to fuck with Fish he will leave it. 

Brushing the thought off he returns to his initial plan by sliding one his gloved hands along Oswalds back all the way down to his butt where he grips it firmly.

Oswald gasps at the contact and goes rigid at the groping. A shiver runs down his spine involuntarily. 

Pleased by the reaction he received by the smaller man he places his other hand on the smaller mans other ass cheek and slides them slowly around to the smaller mans upper thighs. 

As he does so he crowds Oswald, practically draping himself along the other man smiling devilishly.

Oswald gasps and lets out a breathy moan. In shock and out of need Oswald grips the tablet cloth and holds on tight unsure of how to react or be.

Zsasz taking the action as a go he licks a stripe along the back of Oswald’s neck and rubs the top of Oswalds thighs not touching anything else, yet.

Oswald shudders once again at the actions by Zsasz and feels much of his blood rushing downwards. His palms are now splayed out and he leans over the table even more relishing in the feeling of Zsasz’s hands on his thighs and his weight along his back. 

As Zsasz slowly and torturously slides his hands from Oswald’s knees towards his growing bulge he whispers one more thing to the man “Congratulations once again, Oswald.” And then he is gone.

Shocked and confused at the loss of the rather unsuspecting contact he whips around only to no longer see Zsasz. 

Frustrated now with a party to hold and an erection Oswald angrily grabs his cane and goes off to get his guests trying not to think about Victor Zsasz.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the teasing! I know it sucks but I wanted something for you all to look forward to! This is only my second fic ever so I'd love some feed back. I tried to follow the episodes in season 1 kind closely with where we see Zsasz and Oswald and so on.


End file.
